Vulnerable
by Hikarai
Summary: Sometimes one doesn't even know they need absolution, until the need for it is thrown in their face. Bad summary...Slash  Yaoi  Jetko, Jet/Zuko.


**Title:** Vulnerable  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1100  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Jet/Zuko  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A night of unknown absolution...  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Swears yo. Maybe slight OOC? Some smutty bit...

**DisFuckingClaimer:** I do not own the series Avatar The Last Airbender... Unfortunately...

**A/N:** I know... I know... I need to work on my Yuugioh Fics... Blame Bennu for not giving me the notes! Q.Q. This is for J0bbernowl from the LJ Community, who supplied me with a basic idea. I ran with it and somehow Crossfade's "Invincible" heavily inspired this... I'm _really_ rusty and this is probably crap, but I do hope you enjoy it at least a bit! I need to get out of my lazy funk! I also might write two more to go along with this. One for Jet's P.O.V and for the other three as well...

**oOoOo**

Night in the Fire Nation capital was still, quiet, save for the crickets that chirped harsh and quick. A signal that it was quite warm out. The moon was barely a sliver in the sky, it's light washing the chambers in a pale silver glow. Nothing out of the ordinary. Yet the chamber's only occupant sat bolt upright. A pale, shaky hand brushing back dark hair from his sweaty forehead.

He _heard_ something. It was faint, ever so quiet and almost… _precise_. As if it was timed when he shifted in his too large of a bed. It didn't go unheard though.

Zuko knew better.

His golden eyes narrowed in scanning of the room. So far, nothing seemed out of place. It didn't stop him from reaching over to his intricately carved night stand, his hand clasping at the hilt of his Dao blades. The crimson tassels jostled as he unhinged the blades separate. They dangled and the bases brushed against his wrist, glowing like spilled blood, as he shifted out of his bed.

He looked down at them, contemplating. As if they were a foreshadowing of events to come. Or a haunt of the past he could never forget. Then, movement from out of his right peripheral had him whirling around. Swords at the ready.

A shadow within a shadow. He could see it's outline, how it breathed and the ever sharp glint of metal at it's sides.

"Show yourself!" The harsh, raspy demand was made ever clear as the young Fire Lord took a step, readying a stance and left blade pointed out to the figure.

Yet nothing, not even a flinch.

Fine, he thought absently. Eyes narrowing as his fingers twitched on the hilt of the blade that was held out. A second later, and sparks shout out from his pressed palm, the curved and coiled around and down the blade to engulf the metal. It allowed for some light.

Enough to see that wicked smirk, that blade of wheat grass and those dangerous russet eyes.

His own golden ones widened (well his good one really), as he took a step back; the fire that snaked along the blade extinguishing. Plunging them both back into the darkness. Before he could even comprehend what was going on, his blades shot up and the sound of metal meeting metal crashed within his skull.

The blades looked so familiar, yet they weren't exactly the ones he knew before. He twisted and turned, countering a furious blow to his waist. The owner leaned in close, that ever cruel smirk present on his tanned face. "Long time no see Li." The voice that shouldn't exist sneered as it's owner craned his right arm, the hook blade coming down to meet Zuko's neck.

But again, Zuko evaded the attack and countered it. Deadlocking their blades for the third time.

"Or should I say…" Another swift jab and another parry, before the owner spoke again. A vicious chuckle sounding in his throat. "Fire Lord Zuko?"

"I thought you were dead?" Zuko hissed in shock as he ducked, swinging his right blade in an arc for Jet's midsection. The Jet that had died under the lake almost a year and a half ago.

The figure before him that couldn't possibly be Jet bent over, the blade barley catching him. Tearing a bit of the red over shirt of his amour. His cheek wasn't so lucky, as the tip of Zuko's sword grazed against the tanned flesh. Red beaded and dripped out and the smell was harsh, metallic, and _real_.

This was all real.

"Pfeh!" Jet, the very alive and very livid Jet bit out. "Of course _I_ am! No thanks to you!"

And that sentence should not _hurt _as much as it did… The young Fire Lord twisted and dove below, his swords swinging at the other's leg. Only for his blades to meet with nothing but air. He had enough time to glance up, to see the other flip gracefully into the air. He wasted no time in pivoting around and the sounds of their weapons meeting for what seemed like the umpteenth time. It seemed, after all this time; They were still evenly matched.

As if this was meant to happen. No one gaining the upper hand and neither of them seemed to relent.

Zuko couldn't help but notice this. How they still moved as if avoiding each other's attack. Like it was Ba Sing Se all over again. And he couldn't help but wish for it to never end… Maybe it was a continuation? Their fight was indeed interrupted.

Maybe this was closure. The road to an absolution he really didn't even knew he wanted until now.

"C'mon! You can end this right now if you want!" Jet scathed, bringing Zuko's attention back to the now. Noting how that blade of wheat shifted to the left side of Jet's mouth. "Jus' use some good old _fire_!" To emphasize his point, the Earth Kingdom peasant kicked out, boot colliding with Zuko's midsection, causing him to stumble back and away from the hook swords that swung at his head and neck.

After gaining his bearings back, he spun and his foot jabbed at the other's head, only for it to land on the dull edge of the blade. His foot slid up slowly against the length as he stared pointedly into the other's narrowed brown eyes. So full of hate, he noted.

"No!" The fire bender shot back. He distantly wondered where his guards were… Those hate filled eyes wavered briefly before their owner attacked ferociously and without mercy. Those fearsome hook blades spun within his loose grasp, one being thrown in the air as he swung the other, hook met hook and then the hilted blade circled overhead.

"You're a fucking liar!" Jet jerked his hand back, making the connected blades come pummeling down, the bladed hilt rushing towards Zuko's shoulder. Those brown eyes burned with more than just hate. They burned with an intense pain, sorrow, and-

Zuko's eyes widened. He felt something _seize _within his chest. Almost stilling him completely. He snapped too just in time, the blade only ripping half of his shoulder's worth of robe off. Some of the now shredded cloth slid to the floor forgotten, the rest dangled haphazardly on the hilt. Clutched within the Freedom Fighter's hand.

For a moment, neither of them moved. Each was breathing harshly as they just stared.

Then, Zuko broke the silence, head bowing in shame as his hands shook, holding his blades, knuckles white. The blood like tassels swaying with the movement. He inhaled a shaky breath.

"I-I'm _so_ sorry…" He rasped out and it was all truth and nothing like a lie. "I-"

"Shut the fuck up!" And as quick as the fighting had stopped, it picked right back up again. Faster. Harsher. Jet was like a vicious animal. One that has been beaten, starved and locked up in a cage too small to roam. Now he was free. He was snarling out cruel remarks to the other. Whole being out for the kill. Lusting for the blood.

_His_ blood.

"You piece of shit!"

"Jet! I'm sorry!" He tried again. Somehow they were back to back, it mirrored their last fight Zuko thought as he swung his right arm up, only for his effort to be in vain. Bare forearm met a clothed one.

"Shut. Up!" Did Jet's voice crack? It seemed that every time Zuko apologized, Jet seemed to fight with a renewed ruthlessness. This time was no different. Before he knew what was happening, Zuko felt a sharp point of an elbow jab into his side. Pain shot up through him and he let out an indignant yelp, he swiveled around and their blades yet again met. Jet leaning in. Eyes aflame with something Zuko could not quite decipher.

The Freedom Fighter's brows furrowed and he pushed against Zuko. Making the other step back, compensating for the lack of balance the awkward position forced on him. Another step and Zuko mimicked. "Why did it have to be _you_?" Jet's voice finally sounded. A harsh yet quiet whisper. It threw the young Fire Lord for a loop and the other pressed this to his advantage, pushing Zuko further back until his back was against the wall, those blades effortlessly hooked around his neck. He felt the curved tips dig into the sensitive flesh and the tell-tale heat of blood trickling down to his clavicle. He didn't notice really. He was too busy trying to read those unreadable brown eyes. The body pressed _too_ close to his own. The end of the wheat stalk tickling his cheek.

They were both shaking. Shaking with adrenalin and repressed emotions.

Zuko remained unmoving. His arms dropped to his sides, limp and sword tips grazing the black marble floor. He couldn't figure any of this out. Why would Jet be here? Wait… he knew _that_ answer. It didn't change the fact that it still confused him. To have the _gall _to go after the Fire Lord himself!

As he tried to frantically put the pieces of this abstract puzzle Jet threw at him together, the other teen leaned in. He pressed their slick foreheads together, eyes closed and breath shaky and heavy on Zuko's face. Making an involuntary shiver prick it's way through his spine, to his fingers, making them ache and clench tight at the hilts.

Jet's voice was barely above a cracked whisper, shaky and breathless. "Just when I start to believe I'm invincible. " He paused and licked his lips and Zuko's eyes shifted to look at them, cheeks flushed from the exertion of their fight. "Where nothing can hurt me. Where I could do whatever the fuck I wanted and not regret a damned fucking thing-" He took another shaky breath, eyes opening and the look within was so intense. So much so that Zuko had to close his eyes tight, awaiting for the final blow. The hate filled words that were sure to drip venomously. Yet, neither came. Instead, he felt something feather light brush against his lips and Jet's breath hot against them. "Then _you_ had to come and happen to me.."

Something _snapped _within him and Zuko's eyes shot open just in time to see Jet lean in and press his lips harder against his own. They moved against his with a frantic need, teeth biting his lower lip, pulling and making him gasp. Jet took the gasp as it was, an opening for his tongue. It delved in, exploring, searching. Claiming. And when Zuko tentatively brushed his tongue against the intruding one, kissing back. Jet groaned and he dragged his blades gently along Zuko's neck, mouth following and lapping at the blood that had pooled and streaked at the pale flesh. Zuko tossed his head back, eyes again screwed shut as he let out a soft whimper with a moan tacked to it. His blades fell from his grasp and clattered noisily onto the floor as his hands went to tangle in the dark messy tresses.

Jet's own blades followed suit, his hands busy with gliding along the other's too hot body, feeling the taut muscle beneath the thin fabric and the jutted protrusion of a hip bone against his own. And when Jet shoved his knee up and between Zuko's thighs, he was more than happy to part them, moaning as Jet teased the spot just under his chin.

"I-" He would begin, voice filled with lust and uncertainty as a hand gently cupped his left cheek and a thumb running along the jagged edges of his scar. "I'm sorr-" He couldn't finish it. Jet's mouth wouldn't let him as it descended upon his, taking all he wanted to say from him in a fiery kiss. Nothing more was said, the only sounds that filled the room were moans, heavy breathing and the rustling of fabric. He nearly arched when Jet's arm wove around his back, pulling him in close as he tongued at the deltoid, biting at his collarbone as a hard bulge pressed against his hip. Jet was grinding against him and he could only do it back. Could only clutch at Jet's shoulder and hair as if it were a lifeline, bite at the other's lips or neck. This felt so…

_Perfect._

Unfortunately however, nothing this good could last. The doors of his chamber were slammed open and three figures bounded in, each at the ready and brandishing a weapon. Suki, Ty Lee and Mai. His guards… The ones that were supposed to be outside his room on watch. He couldn't help the sneer that formed, or how his skin heated ever so lightly.

He went to push away from the wall, and from Jet, but the Freedom Fighter wasn't having it. He held tightly onto Zuko's waist, glaring daggers at the two painted girls and the stoic one before them.

The three only gawked at them. Well two really, Mai's lips only twitched upwards in realization. Suki looked like she wanted blood and something within Zuko said it was _his blood _she wanted and not Jet's. Ty Lee giggled and squealed, saying something he couldn't really hear due to Suki's shouting.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Her fan was pointed right at his nose. "You could have been hurt!"

"Me?" He shot back, golden eyes narrowed as he took in her and the other two's disheveled appearance before he smirked in a devilish manner. "Well, if you three weren't _sucking _face instead of standing guard, you could have been here sooner!" He retorted. Noting with satisfaction as Suki stared on with wide eyed horror, Ty Lee giggling nervously, and Mai blushing ever so slightly as she turned away to cough.

Zuko leaned back against Jet's possessive hold, tilting his head in time to hear Jet whisper. "_Busted._"


End file.
